Thank You
by Sexy Rose
Summary: "Saat ini aku merasa hidupku sempurna. Sangat sempurna. Memang benar apa yang mereka katakan, hidupku berubah karna adanya seseorang yang bernama Xi Luhan. Meskipun ia hanya berperan sebagai perantara dalam kisah kami" /Kailu. Kaisoo. Sehun/


**Thank You**

.

Xi Luhan. Kim Jongin. Do Kyungsoo. Oh Sehun

.

.

.

Muqaddimah

Aku masih tahap belajar, jadi maaf kalo masih banyak tipo atau feelnya gak dapet.

Ini cuma fiksi, oke? jangan dimasukin ke hati. Cukup dihayati saja. hahaha... Aku juga cinta semua member EXO koq!

.

No bacot, cekidot!

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

-All Jongin POV—

.

Sekarang, aku merasa lebih bahagia,

Hidupku terasa lebih bersemangat,

Tidak murung lagi karna cerita kelam masa lalu,

Seperti ada warna baru dalam duniaku yang monoton,

Warna cerah yang membuat hari-hariku lebih indah.

.

Mereka bilang itu karna hadirnya seseorang bernama Xi Luhan dalam hidupku,

Dan benar, memang dialah yang mengenalkanku tentang apa itu _cinta_,

Dia juga yang _menuntunku_ pada sebuah cahaya indah,

Cahaya yang mampu membuat duniaku selalu tertawa.

.

.

.

_Hosh..._

_Hosh..._

_Hosh..._

Aku terengah. Berlari dari studio dance ke tempat ini membuat nafasku habis. Aku lelah. Peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Namun rasa lelah itu akan sebanding dengan _siapa_ yang aku temui hari ini.

Disinilah aku sekarang. Didalam sebuah kedai _bubble_ _tea_. Tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu perjalanan kisah cintaku. Yah! Ditempat ini aku bertemu dengannya. Ditempat ini pula hatiku memilih untuk mencintainya.

Aku melihat kearah pojok belakang ruangan -_tempat_ favorit kami. Dan mataku sudah melihat sosok indahnya disana, duduk manis dengan dua gelas _bubble_ _tea_ diatas meja. Ia sedikit gelisah. Namun aku menghampirinya dengan senyum mengembang.

"Sudah menunggu lama, _hyung_?"

Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung duduk disampingnya. Meminum _bubble tea_ rasa mocca kesukaanku, menghilangkan rasa haus. Jangan tanya kenapa aku tidak duduk didepannya? Aku memang lebih suka duduk disampingnya. Dan ini kebiasaanku. Karna aku tidak ingin ada penghalang diantara kita.

"Tidak Jongie, aku juga baru sampai." Dia menatap lembut kearahku. Lalu mengamati wajahku sejenak. Raut mukanya cemas. "Apa tadi kau kesini sambil berlari, hmm? Lihat, keringatmu sampai seperti ini."

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum. Tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau hatiku senang saat tahu dia khawatir dengan keadaanku.

Dapat kurasakan jemarinya yang mungil mengusap peluh diwajahku. Hangat dan lembut. Entah bagaimana mendeskripsikannya. Perhatian-perhatian kecil seperti ini membuat jantungku berdetak semakin cepat. Aku merasa cintanya padaku tak pernah pudar.

Aku tersenyum lagi. Masih membiarkan tangannya mengusap peluhku. Kurasakan nafas hangatnya meniup-niup puncak kepalaku. Mungkin dia berharap aku merasa sejuk. Tingkahnya benar-benar menggemaskan.

Wajah kami semakin dekat. Kupegang tangan kanannya yang masih berada diwajahku. Kutatap lekat kedua matanya. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang langsung kukecup bibirnya ringan, kulumat pelan dan sedikit menghisapnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, namun pasrah dan mengikuti permainanku. Memang, untuk hal-hal yang _seperti_ ini aku lebih handal.

"mmnnhh...haahh"

Ciuman kami kulepas. Dia terengah. Pipinya mengembang merah. Sekarang dia yang kehabisan nafas. Aku terkekeh melihatnya. Wajahnya yang memerah seperti ini yang membuatku rindu untuk terus melumat bibir ranumnya.

Kusentuh pipinya dengan sayang. Dia semakin malu. Semakin manis. Semakin membuatku tidak tahan. "Malam ini mau menonton _Pororo_ di apartemenku?" Aku sengaja berbisik ditelinganya dengan suara sangat rendah.

"huhh? Shirro! koleksi dvd Pororo-ku lebih lengkap dari punyamu." Dia menolak. Tapi aku tahu dia hanya sedang malu.

"Kalau begitu bawa saja dvd-nya ke apartemenku." Aku mengedipkan mataku nakal.

Dia terlihat berpikir. Masih dengan pipi yang merona merah. Aku semakin gemas. Kulumat lagi bibirnya, kali ini kusertai gigitan lembut, lalu mengakhiri ciuman kami dengan menarik bibir bawahnya. Aku tidak memperdulikan bagaimana malunya dia ditatap banyak orang.

"Bagaimana?"

"Kenapa tidak menonton di apartemenku saja?" Dengan pipi yang semakin merona hebat dia mencoba menawar situasi.

"Tempat tidur di apartemenmu terlalu kecil, _hyung_. Punggungku terasa sakit karna aku tidak bisa melakukan bergagai macam _gaya_ diatas ranjang yang kecil"

Dia terkejut. Namun sepertinya paham dengan ucapanku. Wajahnya menunduk, mungkin merasa malu -lagi- atau...dia sedang memikirkan hal-hal yang _biasa_ kami lakukan. Rona merah sudah menjalar ke telinga dan lehernya. Lagi-lagi aku merasa gemas. Bahkan saaangat gemas. Kugigit lehernya cukup lama, sebagai _pembukaan_ untuk kegiatan kami nanti malam.

_Saranghae Kyungsoo Hyung..._

.

.

.

Saat ini aku merasa hidupku sempurna. Sangat sempurna. Memang benar apa yang mereka katakan, hidupku berubah karna adanya seseorang yang bernama Xi Luhan. Meskipun ia hanya _berperan_ sebagai perantara dalam kisah _kami._

Karna kebiasaan Luhan yang suka berganti warna rambut, aku bertemu dengan laki-laki manis bernama Do Kyungsoo diruang tunggu salon.

Karna kecintaan Luhan akan _bubble_ _tea_, aku jatuh cinta pada Do Kyungsoo dikedai milik sahabatnya, Oh Sehun.

Karna kesibukan Luhan akan _warna_ _rambut_ dan _bubble_ _tea_, aku tersadar bahwa Do Kyungsoo benar-benar mencintai seorang Kim Jongin _tanpa_ syarat.

.

Terima kasih Luhan, kaulah _perantaraku_ untuk bertemu dengan Do Kyungsoo

Terima kasih Luhan, kau _menuntunku_ untuk bertemu cahaya bernama Do Kyungsoo.

Terima kasih Luhan, hidupku sekarang lebih bahagia dan sempurna dengan adanya Do Kyungsoo disampingku.

_Terima kasih Luhan, terima kasih untuk semuanya..._

.

Namun sepertinya rasa terima kasihku itu tidak pernah sampai. Karna sebelum aku mengatakannya Luhan pasti sudah menamparku terlebih dulu, seperti yang ia lakukan tadi siang di studio dance. _Saat ia tahu aku selingkuh dengan Kyungsoo..._

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

* * *

Hiyaaaaa! apa lagi ini?! hahaha XDDD *kibas daster bareng Sooman*

Bingung yah sama ceritanya? Dibaca ulang aja, biar gak bingung. XDDD

Sehun disini cuma pinjem nama doank! orangnya gak lolos casting. hahaha

DEMI TUHAAAANNN! sampe sekarang aku cuma mau bilang bikin FF itu susah banget! ini aku bikinnya karna lagi galau gak bisa tidur. Jadilah cerita tak beradab ini! hehehe

review please ^^


End file.
